


Meet at the coffee shop

by WormInDisguise



Category: BnHA, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AHH SO CUTE, Cute, Fluff, M/M, My First Work, Quick Sketch, nice and short, tododeku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WormInDisguise/pseuds/WormInDisguise
Summary: A note, and sentence, that could change 2 people's lives <3
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, tododeku
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Meet at the coffee shop

"Hey Midoriya!" Todoroki yells, rushing through the halls to get to the green haired boy, journal in his hand. "I-I got you something, you know, to celebrate our one year of friendship?" He says, finally caught up with Midoriya.

Midoriya looks up at him, confused. "...I-I must have forgot!" Flailing his arms around, "I'm so sorry _Shoto-_ kun!" He stands there for a minute, not realizing what he just said. After the realization hit, a silence struck the halls.

They stare at each other for a moment, both visibly turning red like a tomato.

"Uhm... Did you call me Shoto..?" He closes his eyes shut, _tight,_ as if it'll make the blush go away.

"Oh, my bad, I didn't mean to, I said it by accident, I swear!" Denying... Flustered.

Todoroki opens his eyes to meet the beautiful green eyed boy staring back at him, both their faces the same shade. His face darkens. "Oh, No! It's fine, it just caught me off guard, you know?" He continues, "You can call me Shoto... It's okay. Kind of nice actually..."

Silence again.. ' _Oh god this is awkward...'_ Izuku kept thinking to himself.

"Well... Uhm.. You can call me Izuku... You know... To make it fair."

Todoroki's face going darker, he turns away. Trying to conceal his blush.

"Yeah... I think I'll do that.." There was a pause, with slight noises of Bakugou yelling in the background... But, that was normal in UA. "I was wondering... Could we meet at the Coffee Shop, down the street, on Saturday maybe?" Todoroki's voice audibly cracked, but he brushed it off like nothing.

Izuku practically jumped from excitement, and a bit from utter shock. "Of course I can, Shoto-kun" The classic smile spreading across his face. Well, added with a little _blush._

Todoroki, still having his gift in hand, goes even more red. How is that even possible? Keep this up and he can explode! _"Oh, OH YEAH!"_ he says out of no where, lifting the bag up to eye view. "I almost forget to give you this-" Before he can continue with his sentence, Midoriya is already bent down, looking at the bag _intensely._ As if he can see through the cardboard indulging it.

"Can I open it now?" He says softly, not taking his eyes off the prize.

"Of course you can, Iz-Izuku!" He isn't used to saying his name like this before... Midoriya must be used to it though...

Before Todoroki knows it, the bag is already swooped from his hands, and now in Midoriya's. Carefully taking it out of the bag, there's chocolates attached with a note. Todoroki can feel his left side burning, but he tries to conceal it... _Tik Tik_.... It was only seconds to open the note, but it felt like days.

"I- You-" Izuku says, skimming through the letter and only repeating some words out loud, getting more red as he continues to read. Then, in a flash, the young boy's face flushed even _more._

Todoroki, knowing him, doesn't know what to say as he waits for a reply. He blurts, without thinking, "We still on for coffee...?"

Midoriya drops the note, saying YES YES YES, for what felt like days. As the two walked off, the note layed in the hallway. Giving glimpses of the wording on the piece of paper.

The word that stuck out the most was "love" 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this was bad, it's my first work, and it was rushed, AND ITS 1 AM, but i hope you enjoyed


End file.
